nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Special room
(David's) Treasure zoos In most versions I've played, treasure zoos are called David's treasure zoos. Any theories as to why this is? -- the above unsigned comment was written by Kahran042. :David's treasure zoo has been with us since Hack 1.0. In that version and Hack 1.0.1, you would always get a treasure zoo if your login name was "david". Perhaps a colleague of Andries Brouwer, who did much of the development of Hack. No one really knows. :You can sign your comments by following with ~~~~. -- Ray Chason 02:48, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Cockatrice nests I've never seen a cockatrice nest. I imagine they'd be pretty scary. Any chance of an article from some master-strategists? --PeterGFin 03:15, 10 March 2007 (UTC) By the time you see them, they are very useful. Seal them off with Elbereth, enter only with stealth to harvest one cockatrice corpse for large battles, such as the Castle, Fort Ludios, the Valley of the Dead, named demons' liars. This is useful if you can level teleport with control and obviously have levitation and a lizard corpse. --Tjr 16:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Odds So, what are the odds of a certain level having any special room? --ZeroOne 21:42, 15 July 2007 (UTC) How to re-temple a room If you stone a priest, the temple becomes haunted. If you stone to flesh him (and possibly charm him), he will attend the altar again. I suppose this is a temple again? What happens if you transport the statue, say to a different altar or ex-temple? The altar has to (still) be the same alignment as the priest. What if it changed in between, say you have a helmet of opposite aligment and wanted cross-aligned artifacts? --Tjr 16:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Correction: he will come back peaceful, but won't attend the altar and will become hostile as soon as you #chat with him. --Tjr 12:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Dave's High Security Treasure Room So I found this room that wasn't mentioned on the wiki at all, wanted to see if it was covered somewhere. On Dlevel 14 with a Dave's Treasure Room, there was also a Vault. Accessing the vault with the teleport in the usual way, I stole the gold and while there my autosearching found a portal. Entering the portal, I get the message "You've entered a high-security area, an alarm goes off" This was an entire level, a dark big room with a couple of small brances, still Dlevel 14, completely filled with monsters, mostly soldiers, plus about 4-5 dragons. There was a throne room surrounded by a moat with giant eels, as well as a barracks with several chests. The soldiers were well armed with an amazing array of wands and potions. Oh, and there was gold pretty much everywhere. Anybody seen this before? Does this always happen when a treasure zoo and a vault are on the same level? Is this covered elsewhere on the wiki? -- 04:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC)BlackSheep This is Fort Ludios. 05:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC)